


学院八

by bear28



Category: One Driection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear28/pseuds/bear28
Summary: 他爱欲，从不爱人
Kudos: 4





	学院八

随着裤子，卫衣的脱落，少年纤长的身躯暴露在空气中，冷冷的温度让他的身子颤抖了一下，细滑的肌肤在幽暗的空间里仿佛有一层白白的莹光，全身只剩下一条黑色的布料。

他将脱下的卫衣裤子放在一旁，打开盒子，里面的衣服是黑色的，他将衣服从盒子里小心翼翼取出，手心传来衣服的质感，布料非常顺滑，上面还绣着花纹，再往下看，发现，居然是一条旗袍！

他顿时觉得无比的烫手，将旗袍丢回盒子里，却发现自己放在一旁的衣服都不见了！他这才反应过来，原来他们是故意的。

“千玺，快点哦，再不出来我就进去了”帘外传来班长贱兮兮的声音。

又叹了一口气，旗袍总比衣不蔽体好吧，他再次取出那件烫手山芋，缓缓穿上了。

……

易烊千玺拉开帘子出来，却发现外面站满了人，他顿时脸上发热，想拉上帘子躲起来，帘子却被班长收起来了。

……真的太美了

在场的人不约而同地咽起了口水。

眼前的这个少年美得不像真人，他身着一身黑色的旗袍，上面没有多余的装饰，只有金色的丝线绣着花纹，素雅而高贵。旗袍非常的贴身，充分地勾勒出少年完美的腰身。削瘦的身材因为过分纤细的腰肢和挺翘的圆润，显出如同女性般玲珑有致的身材。旗袍从大腿处分岔开，少年只要稍微动一下身子，就可以看到他那修长匀称的双腿，露出的肌肤因为黑色的布料而更显白晢细腻，如同上好的瓷釉。

少年虽是素颜，白晢的双颊却泛着桃红，像粉嫩含羞的桃子，一双浅色的瞳孔弥漫着水雾，他轻咬着下唇，眼角微微上挑，冷然的眉眼间莫名染上几分殊色，整个人显得高贵冷艳却又添上几分世俗的风情。

好热……好渴……

明明是深秋的季节，他们却都出了一身汗。

“好……好看吗”眼前这个人间尤物突然启唇，低软的声音有些结巴，似乎害羞了。少年原本淡色的唇被他咬得殷红，覆上一层水光，如同浸在清水里的玫瑰，娇艳诱人。

“当然好看”

“不愧是咱们的校花”

“呜呜呜……有点后悔怎么办呢”

“就是，不知道有多少人窥窃咱们的校花呢”

……

同学们还在七嘴八舌地说着，易烊千玺却渐渐低下了头，男生穿旗袍什么的，太羞耻了吧！

“不行，我要换！”易烊千玺想寻找自己的衣服，但是只要自己一动，冷空气就会顺着过于岔开的旗袍下摆传遍全身，他瞬间僵在了原地。

“别呀，千玺，多好看呀”

“就是，这可是咱们花了好大的价格买的”

“而且，能不能赚回本，就靠千玺你了”

吧啦吧啦……

易烊千玺欲哭无泪。

——————————————————————

接下来的一整天，因为穿着旗袍太过羞耻，易烊千玺一直都待在班里哪里都没有去，却止不住前来围观的人。大家都听说易烊千玺居然穿上了旗袍，纷纷来一睹校花的风采。

一班的教室门口挤满了人，排在外围的同学看着从里面出来的人都红着一张脸，心里对于穿着旗袍的易烊千玺越发好奇。好不容易进到里面，看到坐在一边的少年的时候，都愣在了原地。

少年身穿一身绣着金丝暗纹的黑色旗袍坐在角落里，像一盏美人灯，安安静静，不故清风。立体的侧颜宛如一樽精工雕琢的工艺品，淡淡的妆容使得他的五官更加惊为天人。贴身裁剪的旗袍勾勒出少年过分纤长却玲珑有致的身材，因为侧坐着，可以隐隐从开衩的旗袍下看到他修长白晢的腿，高贵优雅中透着隐隐的性感。

活脱脱的一个冷艳风情的乱世俏佳人啊！

然而没等在场的人回过神来，乱世佳人就在众目睽睽之下被一个满脸冷霜的男人横打抱起走了。

“这不是那个北辰”

“他怎么来了，平时都看不见他的人”

“听说他家有点黑道背景，学校都奈何不了他”

“怪不得，上次那些彪形大汉就是他的人吧”

………

“谁啊？！”易烊千玺惊呼一声，突如其来的失重感，让他下意识用藕臂环住了男人的脖子，等他看清楚那人棱角分明的脸上却满布冰霜后，把脑袋埋在了男人的颈脖间，再也没有吭声了。

北辰看着怀里安静乖巧的人儿，心里的火气才稍微平息了一点。

天知道，当他从好友李逸口中得知易烊千玺居然穿着旗袍到处勾引人的时候，简直是要气炸了。这人是不知道自己有多么诱惑人吗？光是一个眼神就足以让一群人想将他压在身下，他居然还敢明目张胆地穿得这么骚！

那天以后他再也没有时间找过易烊千玺，心里想他想得要命，想抱他，想亲他，想将他压在身下狠狠操弄他，可无奈家族的事情实在让他抽不出身来，他只好加快速度解决麻烦，好赶紧见到让他魂牵梦绕的人。

却没想到……

北辰一路无视掉众人的各种眼光，将怀里的少年抱到一个无人的教室，落锁，把人放到一张桌子上，然后擒住他的双手固定在头顶上方，一条腿抵在少年的双腿之间，让他无法挣扎。

易烊千玺被牢牢地控制在桌子上，看着上方的人，棱角分明的一张脸，薄唇抿起的弧度带着冷硬，眉宇间的肆意邪气相对之前似乎更为霸道，那双深邃幽深的黑眸死死地盯住自己，像一只随时扑上来咬住自己的黑豹。

他不禁偏过头，不去看他那极具压迫的视线，却被北辰用手狠狠捏住下颚，将他的头扭回来，让他不得不看向上方的人。

“痛……”少年淡色的唇软软的吐出一个字，带上几分撒娇的语气，轻轻皱起眉，琥珀色的眼瞳弥漫一层淡淡的水汽，委屈中却又透露着有意无意的诱惑。

北辰叹了一口气，微微松开一点力道，说出一句话：“真是败给你了”，低沉的声音带着几分无奈与宠溺，然后俯身狠狠地咬上少年柔软的唇。

铺天盖地的吻几乎要将他淹没，却又无端变得温柔起来。那人趁着他唇齿微张，攻城略地而入，少年被迫仰起脸，脸庞上浮出的玫瑰色诱人至极，又衬着白皙的脖颈，宛如薄胎陶瓷。少年开始热烈的回应他，主动伸出小粉舌来与他的交缠起来，白晢的修长勾住北辰的小腿。

北辰瞬间被他撩拨得起反应，松开他的唇，少年的唇覆上一层淡淡的水光，原本淡淡的唇色也染上嫣红，莹润的琥珀瞳仿佛要滴出水来。

少年暴露在空气中光滑纤长的腿顺势而上，攀上北辰的腰，被他一把抓住大腿，揉捏起来。北辰另一只手揽住少年纤细的腰肢，含住他圆润小巧的耳垂，声音染上情欲的沙哑，说：

“想要什么”

少年轻笑一声，用同样沙哑的声音说：

“我想要你”

……

“啊……嗯……快一点……啊……”

“小妖精，还不满足吗”

“不够啊……哥哥……操死……我啊……”

……

淫靡不绝的声音回荡在这间教室里。

——————————————————————

随着男人的一声低吼伴着少年压抑的尖叫声，一场酣畅淋漓的性事终于结束了。

少年软着身子瘫在自己怀里，俯首埋在自己的颈脖间，柔软的发丝扫过自己的下颚，丝丝的痒意仿佛挠到人的心间，眉梢眼角充溢着被自己疼爱过后的媚色，玫瑰色的唇微微张着，吐出的气息打在自己的锁骨上，感受着怀中人起伏的身子，北辰深邃幽深的黑眸此时满是温柔，柔和了他冷硬的脸部线条。

“好了没啊”门外传来一道戏谑的声音，感觉怀里的少年瞬间僵了一下身子，北辰像哄小孩一样抚着他的后背，安抚道：“别怕，是我的朋友。”声音沉稳有力，少年放松下来，继续懒懒地靠在他的怀里。

“你有事情吗？那你放我下来，我可以一个人回宿舍的”少年低软的声音沙沙糯糯的，像甜甜可口的糍粑。

内心柔软成一片，北辰轻声说道：“你确定可以一个人走回去吗？”

易烊千玺似瞪非瞪地看他一眼，微微嘟着嘴，像个娇憨的孩子，说：“不要小看我好不好，我可没有那么娇弱。”

“好好好，我的小宝贝不弱”北辰给他顺毛，语气中的宠溺仿佛要溢出蜜来，心里默默补充了一句，可不娇弱嘛，稍微做狠了就晕过去。

白晢骨感的手柔柔地抵在北辰的胸膛，挣脱他的环抱，想从桌子上下来，北辰却突然蹲下，强有力的双臂一手圈住少年的腿弯处，一手揽住他削瘦的肩膀，将他横打抱起，惹得少年惊呼一声。

“干嘛呢，你是抱上瘾了是吗”少年环住了他的脖子，低软的声音有些无奈，心里却不禁泛起蜜意。

北辰俯身凑近他的耳畔，如情人般呢喃低语了一句：“自己的老婆，怎么都抱不腻”

“你……”易烊千玺瞬间通红了一张俏脸，却被他接下来的举动弄得说不出完整的一句话来。北辰轻轻地放下他，再将自己身上的外套脱下来，披到了少年身上。

外套很大，可以遮到少年的大腿处，长长的衣袖垂下来，显得少年纤长的身子更加娇小。易烊千玺可以嗅到外套上传来好闻的味道，还有上面残留的温度，他脸上有些发热。

北辰满意地看着因为披着自己外套而有些脸红的少年，再次伸手将他搂在怀里，亲吻着他柔软的发丝，柔声说道：“千玺，答应我，乖乖的回宿舍，不要再乱勾引人了，你是我的”

易烊千玺白晢的小脸红到不行，头埋到他的胸前，闷闷地说了：“知道了，那我走了”

北辰松开他，深邃的眼眸中有些不舍，嗯了一声，少年突然弯起眉稍，勾起一个狡黠的笑，踮起脚尖亲了一下他的薄唇，然后转身就走。

被亲了的人站在原地愣了一下，随即不禁失笑，真的是，被你打败了，易烊千玺。

一直在门外为两人放风，不得不听了半天现场直播的李逸看着易烊千玺穿着某人的外套从里面走出来，他走路姿势有些别捏，红着脸对他点了一下头，眉眼尽是藏不住的艳色，李逸戏谑地笑起来，忍不住调侃一句：“嫂子好～”

易烊千玺没有理会他，只是差点脚崴了一下，耳朵更红了而已。

李逸看向自己从小一起长大的好友，他还在原地傻笑，心里啧了一句，呵，恋爱的酸臭味。开口打断他：“该做事了。”

站着原地的人顷刻收起脸上的表情，全然不见方才的甜蜜与傻气，深邃幽深的黑眸冒出寒意，没有起伏的语调地吐出话语：

“该做事了”

——————————————————————

另一边的易烊千玺披着身上过大的外套，嗅着上面属于北辰好闻的味道，满心甜蜜地走在路上，丝毫没有察觉到危险正在逼近。

在他经过一个幽暗的楼道时，一只手突然横了过来一把捂住他的口鼻将他拖拽进去。

“……唔唔！”易烊千玺瞪大眼睛，惊恐的想要挣扎，却被对方牢牢的桎梏住了身体，随之一个黑影带着“呼呼”的风声猝不及防的朝着他的后颈劈了下去。

剧痛从后脑勺蔓延至全身，鼻尖传来一股熟悉的冷松香，易烊千玺的视线模糊起来，呢喃了一句：“北辰……”，倒在了男人的怀里。

“呵……北辰……放心，千玺，你很快就忘记他，只属于我了……”暗处的男人抚着少年精致细腻的脸庞，呢喃着，眼中强烈的黑暗与占有欲令人心惊。

不久，男人带着昏迷过去的少年消失于暗处，而那件外套被随意丢弃在角落。


End file.
